


Supernatural

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Unverse - Supernatural (TV), Angel!Eleven | Jane Hopper, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Gen, Hunter!Dustin Henderson, Hunter!Steve Harrington, Hurt Dustin Henderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin is badly hurt but don't want any help.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 3





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767326) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 12 of the calendar!

Dustin sat on the car hood and left his shirt to let Steve take a look at his injury. He fought a werewolf and she sank her claws in his back and scrath up to his belly before they finally kill her.

Steve winced and went searching something to take care of the injury.

“It's not pretty. Not at all.

-I feel almost nothing.

-Believe me, you're not well. Call her.

-No.

-Dustin, call her or I will and believe me, she will not appreciate at all to see you didn't call her when you need her.

-But it's almosot don't hurt! I won't call her at every injury. I handled it very well before, I cant still do it.”

He took care of the injury, holding a painful complainte, toothaching. Steve let him do it, arms folded before sighing.

“I'm going to call her.

-Don't do it.

-Jane!

-Steve, fuck!

-Hello Steve.”

He swore in a quiet tone, putting his shirt down before looking at Jane who just appeared. She stared at him for a long time, noticing his red fingers covered in his own blood before looking at Steve.

“Hey Jane, it's good to see you. Sorry for the disturbing.

-Do not worry about that. What's happening?

-Dustin was attacked by a were-wolf.

-I'm fine!

-He bleeding a lot.”

Jane looked again at Dustin, making him withdraw on himself on for a moment.

“Why didn't you call me?

-You're not my nurse.

-No, I'm your friend. If you're not okay and I can help you, let me do it.”

She got closer and put her fingers on him. He felt immediately better and got up, feeling no pain anymore.

“Thanks.

-Si you had try to take care of that on your own, your would have been bloodless in a few hours.

-I've already said thank you.”

Jane seemed to not like the lack of empathy. She turned toward Steve.

“Did something happened during the last time you called me?

-No, nothing strange. He misses you and won't dare telling you or ask you to stay.

-Steve!

-I leave you a moment? I have to go to walk.

-Thanks Steve.

-What about my opinion?”

But Steve didn't answered, letting them on their own, waving his hand. Dustin sighed and stood against the car, trying to ignore Jane's stare as long as possible.

“Dustin.

-What?

-You miss me?

-Oh my-...! Don't listen Steve's bullshit!”

He noticed the sadness of Jane and felt guilty. He lowers his eyes to not look at her.

“Sorry.

-You don't have to.

-Of course I do. You don't like it when something happen to me. I know it's because I'm the vessel of-...

-It's because you're my friend.” Jane put her hand on his arm. “You're my friend before everything else.”

Dustin look at her with tenderness and smiled at her.

“Steve is my friend too.”

He smiled more, amused.

“I hope so. It would be sad if he wasn't.

-I suppose you don't want me too stay with you.

-What?”

She smiled, teasing.

“If I souldn't listent Steve, you don't want me to stay.

-You're stupid. You know it's not true.

-Really?

-Of course. I want nothing more thant staying with you.

-Me too.” She looked away, a little sad. “But I have to keep an eye on Heaven.

-I know. I guess you have to go.

-Yes. But I'll comme back soon. Just call me. Maybe I'll join you even if you don't.

-That would be nice.”

Jane put her hands on Dustin shoulders and bent to to kiss his forehad before leaving in a flapping of wings, letting Dustin all alone on the side of the road.


End file.
